Stafire's Adventure
by Icela
Summary: A girl is entering the world of Erinn. She will meet new friends, or foes :D. The girl will achieve any goal and take down any obstacle .
1. Chapter 1

**I am a real character on mabinogi, Stafire is my name and my server is alexina. i hope you like my first story x3!**

Stafire's Adventure

I'm starting my journey in mabinogi. I chose for my hair to be fire red and in a ponytail. My eyes were a deep blue. I think the two colors fit me.

My strength was controlled fire (hence the ponytail)

My personality was water.

I started my age as seventeen. The oldest you can start on. I finished my choice of appearance and headed to the goddess nao to choose my destiny.

" Hello Stafire, I'm here to give you your choice in the role you take in the world of Erinn, " the goddess, with silver pigtails and a beautiful black dress, said nicely.

" O - okay, " I replied nervously. I was scared to enter a new world.

" Right now we only give bard, fighter, warrior, ranger, mage, mercenary, alchemy, and adventure. Ask me any questions on them, " she informed me.

" What do the fighters do? " suddenly nao gave me the image of a boy wearing silver knuckles taking down a red bear. " What do the adventurers do? " I saw a girl with pink hair in pigtails carrying a back pack across the desert.

" You seem to be interested in all of the choices, I'll go, ahead and show you the rest of them, " she was right, I wanted to see them all.

Warrior :  
A man with jet black hair is running along the water during a storm holding to longswords, he runs up to a black spider and takes in down in one hit.

Bard :  
A girl with dark brown hair is holding a flute and playing a sweet song that reminded me of fall time.

Mercenary :  
A man with tan hair holding bags of gold near a Trading Post.

Mage :  
A girl with pink hair in two braids is casting a rain spell around her.

Alchemy :  
A man with black hair and glasses in a lab coat is using a cylinder weapons and shooting ice balls at a wolf.

Ranger :  
An elf girl with caramel colored hair in a ponytail has a bow and is aiming it towards a scorpion in the desert.

" Wow these all seem so cool, " I replied nervously.

" You can only choose one right now, and that one will be your main role in the world of Erinn, " the goddess said nicely.

" then, the warrior destiny, it looked the most interesting, so I'll choose that! " I said with enthusiasm.

" Good choice, now it is time to send you into Erinn. You are human so i am sending you to Tir Chonnaill in the country of Udlah. I hope to see you again when you rebirth you can choose different destinies to try, " I saw a flash and then I was transported to a small village with some people in the Town Square. I looked at my inventory pack to see some bread, a sword, and a letter for the town chief Duncan. I looked at my quest paper and saw that I need to give him the letter.

I walked around until I saw an older man standing in front of a house.

" _that must be him_! " I thought, and I ran up to him.

" Hello I am the chief of Tir Chonnaill, " he told me, I handed him the letter, " oh, you're new here, I have read the letter before, so I don't have to read yours. " Duncan said. He told me some other important things about potions and quests.

I equipped my sword and started to look around.

"Hey are you new? " I turned and saw an elf man before me.

"Uh, yeah.. "I replied nervously.

"I'm Athanon, do you need any help? " he seemed really nice.

"Honestly, yes. I don't know anything about this place. " I answered.

"Follow me, " he started walking towards a place with a general shop sign in front of it. I followed behind and when we got inside he bought a few things from the general shop owner named Malcolm.

He gave me a gold pouch and some gold. "thank you so much, " I said. "It's no problem, " he replied. I bought a Mongo traveler suit from Malcolm and dropped the newbie wear. "Come on we have another stop, " he said walking out and heading past the inn and over a bridge, finally we got to the blacksmith Ferghus.

Athanon bought a few things from him, and then he handed me a sword that matched the one in my inventory pack. I equipped it. "This is so awesome! " I smiled brightly at Athanon, "I owe you! "

"It's fine if don't mind to help you, " he smiled back.

"But I feel like I owe you, " I said unsure.

"Don't worry Stafire, " he said coolly.


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it goin?... sorry for taking forever to update my eleven readers. I am VERY lazy. Well here's your story you small bunch :D**

Stafire's Adventure

Athanon looked at me quizzacally as i studied the town square,"See anything interesting?" I looked at him and realised i gawking at the square."Oh uh... I've just never seen such a small and lively place," i mentally face palmed myself, i had never seen anything at all before this.

Athanon chuckled,"you'll get used to the place pretty quick, all the shop owners are nice too," he smiled warmly at me causing my face to heat up.

"Well, it seems so welcoming, but i thought every place had a downside," he looked at me with a concerned face.

"Uh Stafire, did you even listen to Duncan when he explained to you about the world of Erinn?" I simply looked at him and remember that i blanked out during Duncan's speech.

"Well i uh... sorta missed part of it," I immediantly thought about how stupid i sounded.

"Then you missed the part where he told you about how Fomors took over," he glanced over at the happy scene of people singing, playing music, and dancing, "Everyone knows about it, hell people are chosen to fight against it! But some people choose to ignore it or don't always pay attention to it they're-"

"I like those kind of people," i said interupting him.

"Why, they choose to ignore the horrors of the real world," he stated looking at me with serious eyes.

"No... they choose to not let the horrors of the world bring them down," I thought about something for moment,"you should live every day worried about that day and the good of the future, not buried in the horrors of it."

"For a newcomer, you sure are wise," he smiled a bit looking at the town square scene again. The sun was just going down on the horizen, all I could do was marvel at the beautiful colors of Erinn's setting sun."Wow..." escaped my lips, and Athanon snickered at me for being entranced with the sunset.

"Wonderful isn't it?" he asked me looking at the sun fall.

"huh," I realised he was talking about the sunset and quickly said,"OH, you mean the sun going down... i think it's beautiful how the colors merge."

He looked at me suprised by what i said,"you have the mind of an artist."

"No, just the eyes of one," i said without thinking.

"You must be tired from your first day in Erinn," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I am," was all i could answer.

"Come on lets go to the inn, the homestead i live in is to messy for guests," he said scratching the back of his head and blushing.

We started walking past the square downhill towards the inn. Once we got there we were greeted by a woman named Nora who had short blonde hair and large green eyes, she seemed really hyper and social. I just stood behind Athanon because of my shy nature, but somehow he got me to introduce myself. We walked inside and ordered a twin room (he paid for it and pissed me off for doing so). we went upstairs and opened the door to the room. I hadn't realised how tired i was until i plopped down on the soft twin-sized matress.

"You seem tired," he said in a joking tone.

"I didn't really realise i was until now," i replied sleepily. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**DREAM-**

_I was walking forward in an unfamiliar forest. It seemed like a force moved my feet into the direction it wanted to go until it stopped me infront of a cave. I walked inside out of curiousity and was greeted by ugly skeletons and ogres. Naturally i ran past them scared out of my wits until i went down a little path to see an undergrown cavern. I would've thought it was beautiful if it wasn't for the monsters attempting to attack me. I ran towards a broken down ship and stopped in my tracks when a very pretty woman stood before me. I reconized her from somewhere. I was just on the verge of saying her name when..._

"Wake up goddammit!" Athanon said in attempt to get me awake. I snapped up and grabbed my swords, then i realised it was just him. I set the swords down and rubbed my eyes sleepily, "What time is it?" i asked yawning. "About 10, and i've never seen anyone who is as hard to wake up as you," he chuckled and started to equip is weapons,"Come on, don't just sit there and stare, i've got and interesting day planned." I stood up and started to equip my two swords, i put my inventory pack on (it sorta looks like a satchel) and reajusted my ponytail.

"Ready?" he said once all of stuff was equipped.

"Ready as i'll ever be," i said in a humorous tone.

"Let's roll," he walked out of the room, and i prepared myself for an interesting day.


End file.
